


Be My Guardian Angel

by StarkRogers135



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angel, Angel!Tony, Avenging Angels, Birds, Fluff, Guardian Angels, M/M, Oblivious Steve, Protective Tony, Ravens, Tony Feels, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He came down to Earth to watch and protect a lonely soul and they found love...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a Guardian Angel!Tony story! Here it is!

Tony couldn't get hurt in the line of battle. The only weapon that he had were his repulsors on his handsand his gray angel wings to protect him and the person or people he shielded. Tony glanced over at Steve and saw this his lover's shield was out of reach and a chunk of...stuff was aiming at the Captain. Tony quickly abandoned his post and zipped over to him, his soft, fluffy gray wings enclosing Steve body as Tony wrapped his arms around the blonde as well, feeling the chunks hit him but he wasn't hurt.

The shield was out of reach. Steve knew reaching for it wouldn't work, too far away. He muttered a quick "I love you", knowing Tony wouldn't hear him and prepared to take the blow. He felt the clouds of dust against his skin and blinked his eyes open. "T...Tony?"

Tony held Steve tight in protection, face pressed into his shoulder. Tony could call himself...Steve's guardian angel. "Shut up," he grumbled stubbornly. "'m keeping you alive, damn it."

Steve nodded, blinking the dust out of his eyes. "Thank you." he murmured.

"Why do you sound so confused?" Tony asked and sheathed his wings when he didn't feel anything else hit him, quickly grabbing Steve's shield, and shot at their attackers with the repulsors.

"Because I am," Steve replied, throwing his shield at one of the attackers, and catching it mid-air. "How are they srong enough to be a barrier, but they're just feathers?"

"Long story," Tony grunted. "I'll explain back at the Tower, yeah?" Tony sent off his repulsors at a stronger strength than last time, destroying more of their attacks than before. Couldn't Steve take a hint that Tony was more protective than normal in battle? Obviously not.

Steve nodded and returned his attention back to the battle. Soon, the last of their attackers were down and they were back at the Tower, Steve brushing dust off Tony's wings.

Tony shivered a little, instinctively tucking them back in. Tony sat on the couch, cross-legged, and pulled Steve into his lap, holding him. "There's only little of us in the world. Parents tell their kids all the time that there's a guardian angel watching over them," he started off slowly. "That's basically what I am. I _am_ your guardian angel, Steve. Now, I don't know if you've been told that before and if you'd actually meet your angel, but now you have."

"Oh," Steve smiled before turning and pressing his lips against Tony's. "So...you're my guardian angel? How long have you been my angel?"

Tony smiled softly. "Since you were born," he chirped. "Wonder how you lived when you were so scrawny? It wasn't just because you were eating. It was because of me," he whispered. "We possess many...God-like power. A few of mine are having my wings serve as a safe barrier and being able to tell when you're in pain when we're miles, or even countries or continents, apart."

"So when I was frozen," Steve started, looking at the ground, "that was you keeping me alive?"

"Exactly," Tony purred, nuzzling into Steve's nek and holding him protectively. "And you wonder why I'm more protective in battle than on normal, non-battle days." he chuckled softly.

"Here I am worrying about _your_ safety," Steve muttered, chuckling lightly. "You've still got dust on your wings."

"You don't need to worry about me," Tony grumbled and glanced over his shoulder, trying to get a glimpse. "I don't see any. Well, if there _is_ , could you get it off?" Without waiting for an answer, Tony shifted to the floor and let his fluffy gray wings come out of the crease in his back.

Steve resumed dusting off his wings, feeling the soft touch against his fingers. "Do they hurt?"

"Do what hurt?" Tony asked, tracing the patterns in the carpet. "My wings? No. Why? From the stuff that fell on me when I was keeping your pretty ass safe?" he chuckled softly. "Well. Actually. They're just a little sore but I'll muscle through..."

"I meant letting them in and out," Steve frowned. "How can I stop them from hurting?"

"They'll stop hurting in a couple of minutes. The hurting feeling is always going away," he explained. It was complicated explaining this type of stuff to him. "It doesn't hurt me when I let them out and back in again, no."

Steve nodded and brushed his lips against one of his wings and smiled down at Tony. "Dust is all gone," he murmured. "Are all angel wings gray, or just yours?"

Tony shivered when he felt Steve's lips against his wings and turned to face him, nuzzling into this thigh. "An angel...we're _supposed_ to have _white_ wings but," Tony shrugged sadly, "I guess you could call me the "ugly duckling" out of the bunch because I'm the only one who's like this."

"I think they're beautiful," Steve muttered. "I don't see white wings suiting you." He carded his fingers through Tony's hands and smiled fondly down at him. "You're beautiful."

Tony lifted his milk chocolate brown eyes up to look into Steve's baby blue orbs. He forced a smile. He didn't think like that. He always thought gray wings meant he did something bad or something stupid along those lines. Tony didn't really know what they meant. He tried not to let it bother him. "You think so?" he asked gently, quietly.

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "I think so." He carressed Tony's cheek and grinned. "So, are you quite literally an angel from Heaven?"

Tony pursed his lips. "Tough question," he huffed. "It's like...I _am_ an angel from Heaven but I'm not _dead_. Usually people, in our case angels, who come down from Heaven are dead. Not in a guardian angels case, though. We are very much living things. LIke yourself." he cooed, trying his best to explain without confusing the blonde.

"So, you're a human, but with wings and the powers of an angel?" Steve asked, trying to make sense of what Tony was saying.

"Half-human, half-angel actually," he murmured. "I tried my best to make it not confusing." he pouted softly, nuzzling softly into Steve's gentle touch.

"That makes sense," Steve mumbled. "Sort of." he sighed and pulled Tony back up on to the couch, tucking his face into his Angel's neck. "Love you."

"Mmm...love you, too." he said happily, wrapping his arms around his human again. "Oh! I forgot to mention one power that _you_ have that's a little similar to one of mine," he suddenly chirped. "Remember how I said that I can tell if you're in pain no matter how far away we are? You have that same thing but it's when _I'm _in pain." he smiled. "Even Angel's get themselves into a bit of trouble sometimes, too. You never know~"__

__"Will I be able to tell where you are?" Steve asked. "Because I need to know where you are to be able to help you." Steve sighed and wrapped his arms around Tony's frame, running his hands over the crease in his guardian's back._ _

__"Of course you will," Tony said. "You have the same ability as me with just that one power that we share." he said arching a little at the loving touch._ _

__Steve nodded and closed his eyes, finding comfort in being with Tony. "Wait... What happens when I die?"_ _

__Tony tensed and it was obvious. No angel liked it when their human asked that blood chilling question. They always tried to avoid talking about it. "U-Uhm..." he cleared his throat. "L-Let's _not_ talk about that, yeah? S'not a very...how do you say it? Not a very happy-go-lucky subject..."_ _

__"Oh," Steve sighed. "Okay." he nodded. "I've had sex with an angel. An actual angel."_ _

__Tony's heart lurched. "Ah...w-was this a dream or something...?" he asked carefully._ _

__"If it was a dream, it was vivid," Steve sighed. "I...probably shouldn't have said that outloud." he ran a hand over his face and blinked, clearing his head._ _

__Tony nestled into Steve's neck. "Yeah..." he whispered quietly and held Steve firmly, claiming the Captain as his and nobody else's._ _

__Steve chuckled and kissed Tony's cheek. "So...uh... What else should I know?"_ _

__Tony looked up, perching his chin on Steve's shoulder. "I can morph into different types of birds but I rarely do it anymore because I get tired _very_ quickly..." he shrugged._ _

__"When I was in the war, I always saw this bird," Steve murmured softly, "everywhere I went. Was that you?"_ _

__"What kind of bird was it?" he asked. "Other than it having gray wings, of course."_ _

__"Like...I'd say a raven," Steve replied, looking down at Tony. "With gray wings, though."_ _

__Tony smiled gleefully. "Like I said before, I'm always watching you," he purred. "So, yes. That was me."_ _

__THE END._ _


End file.
